Let's Get Down to Business
by Agentsassy08
Summary: Song Fic "Let's get Down to Business" -It's a Friday afternoon and the boys are getting restless and itching to get out of work early. The two express to Don how restless they are when they break out into song and dance. One Shot. ENJOY!


_FBI Office  
Los Angeles, California  
Friday 3:00PM_

It was Friday at three o'clock in the afternoon. Agent Don Eppes was engrossed in his paperwork. He glanced around his four team mates to see they were all busy for the most part. However, Agents Colby Granger and David Sinclair appeared to be smirking and laughing like little school girls, about something. Don wondered what was so funny and if it was even worth asking about. He observed them as the two were flicking rubber bands at each other. Typical Friday afternoon behavior between the two. Don rolled his eyes.

"Boys," Don snapped.

They froze as a rubber band escaped Colby's fingers and hit David in the face. David nearly fell out of his chair. He caught himself, grabbed his desk and he and the chair were tilted against the wall of the cubical. Agents Liz Warner and, rookie Agent, Nikki Betancourt lifted their heads up to the commotion. Colby was trying to hold in his laughter. His shoulders bounced up and down uncontrollably as his face was turning red. David finally manage to pull the chair back into an upright position. He cleared his throat and looked to Don.

"Yeah boss?" David inquired, clearing his throat.

His left cheek and eye still hurt from the rubber band that Colby snapped at him.

"Let's get down to business now," Don ordered.

David glanced to Colby, knowing Don shouldn't have said that. Colby then broke out into song with exaggeration and dance.

"To _defeat_ the _Huns_!" Colby sang.

He moved his arms in an Egyptian dance-like stance.

"Did they send me daughters when I asked for sons?" Colby continued.

David pitched in the next sentence.

"You're the saddest bunch I ever met!" They sang together.

Don's eyes widened and he froze. Agents Liz Warner and Nikki Betancourt broke out into laughter as the boys continued to sing. Other agents walking by gave quizzical and skeptical looks towards the boys who were joking around.

"But you can bet….before we're through…Mister, I'll make a man….out of you!" Colby and David sang.

They pointed their fingers around from the girls to Don, swaying their shoulders. Don slapped his left hand to his face, embarrassed by the two singing. What the hell was that song even? Don was utterly confused, but the girls seemed to be fairly amused.

David stood up and started to dance now.

"Tranquil as a forest," David sung.

Colby stood up wiggling his arms.

"But on fire within!" Colby finished.

He put his hands to his heart with an exaggerated sad face expression towards Don.

"Once you find your center, you are sure to win, you're a spineless, pale pathetic lot, and you haven't got a clue, somehow, I'll make a man, out of you!" The boys sang together.

David then stood up with his arms out.

"I'm never gonna catch my breath say good-bye to those who knew me. Boy, was I a fool in school for cutting gym, this guy's got 'em scared to death. Hope he doesn't see right through me, now I really wish that I knew how to swim!" David sang.

The two joined together singing. Standing together now and going in motion with the lyrics now. The girls laughed even harder as Don was turning red in the cheeks.

"Be a man!" Colby screamed.

"We must be swift as the coursing river…"

"Be a man!"

"With all the force of a great typhoon…"

"Be a man!"

"With all the strength of raging fire…."

The two joined together now.

"Mysterious as the dark side of the moon!"

Colby looked around dramatically pointing to his watch.

"Time is racing toward us, till the Huns arrive! Heed my every order and you might survive. You're unsuited for the rage of war. So pack up, go home, you're through. How could I make a man out of you?" Colby sang, pointing at Don now.

The girls wailed with laughter even more. Nikki and Liz had their hands clutching their stomachs.

"Guys, seriously," Don spoke up now, "Enough."

David then spun Don around on his chair and grabbed his shoulders.

"Be a man!" David sung.

"We must be swift as the coursing river!" Colby sang.

Colby wiggled his arms as a current of the water while wiggling his hips as if he was pretending to be a horse.

"Be a man!" David sung.

"With all the force of a great typhoon!"

"Be a man!"

"With all the strength of raging fire! Mysterious as the dark side of the moon!"

"Be a man!" Colby sang.

"We must be swift as the coursing river!" David shouted in Don's face.

David shook him as Don shook his head, trying not to laugh now.

"Be a man!" Colby pointed to Liz.

Colby grabbed onto her biceps now shaking her as she laughed harder, clapping her hands together and looking to Nikki.

"With all the force of a great typhoon!" David sang.

Nikki joined in with David.

"Be a man!" Liz and Colby sang together.

"With all the strength of raging fire, mysterious as the dark side of the moon!" The four ended up singing the end together.

Don sat there stunned as the rest of the office ended up clapping at their performance. The girls wailed with laughter as Liz stood up and hugged Colby. Nikki whistled a couple times as David patted Don's right cheek with a smile.

"Be a man Don," David smirked.

"Yeah…sounds like you boys have been watching too many Disney movies lately," Nikki spoke up.

The two looked over to Nikki.

"No, we don't just sit and watch Disney movies all day," David defended them quickly, "We were bored and watching random things on YouTube last night and came across the "Let's Get Down to Business" song from the Disney movie Mulan. It's quite catchy."

"Clearly," Don muttered.

"You guys need to date more," Nikki laughed hysterically.

"Second that," Liz laughed.

"Zing!" The girls laughed.

They wiggled their fingers together laughing, and then high fived each other and David and Colby rolled their eyes and sat back down at their desks. Don glanced over to them, seeing they were getting closer as they had a secret handshake now. He glanced around to everyone and saw it was nearing 4:00.

"Alright, once your reports are on my desk you can leave," Don decided.

They were all antsy. David and Colby high fived each other. The point in the song and dance was to show Don how desperate they were to leave early from work since it was a Friday.

"No more fooling around though," Don added.

Everyone was quiet again and Don could hear typing from his team. He glanced around everyone in amusement and then continued signing documents. He was lucky to have such a great team. He was thankful. Very thankful.


End file.
